thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Gildarts Clive
'Appearance & Personality' 'Appearance' Gildarts is a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair (usually kept slicked back) and a stubbly beard. His heavily muscular body is without a left arm and left leg, those being replaced by functional, armor-like prosthetic limbs. His chest sports scars, two of which are stitched, and his black Fairy Tail stamp; the majority of his torso is bandaged, as is his right forearm and left shoulder. Gildarts' attire is rather simple; he wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. Gildarts also wear loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. 'Personality' Gildarts is a laid-back, kind and easygoing person who has great interest and the utmost faith in the new generation of Fairy Tail's Mages. He is rather oblivious, and doesn't pay much attention to his surroundings. He also has a tendency to break through walls with his Crash in order to pass, rather than simply using a door, something which prompted the inhabitants of Magnolia to create the town's rearranging process. Gildarts is, as pointed out by himself, rather bad at holding back during a fight, though he fights in a particular way, so as to prevent human casualties. He also respects his opponents and takes his opponents neither too lightly nor holds them in too high a regard. Gildarts also won't refuse an offered challenge, though if something more important arises, he may postpone said event. Gildarts appears to be somewhat of a lone wolf as he will often only stay at the guild for brief periods of time before embarking upon long-term jobs alone. In addition, he is a womanizer, having been with at least 13 women since leaving his now-deceased ex-wife 18 years ago. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: ??? *Total Spent: ??? *Total Left: ??? 'Possessions' *None 'Abilities & Spells' Crash: Gildarts' signature Magic, Crash is an extremely powerful Caster-Type Magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. It can even be used to both crack Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic, which is seemingly difficult to control even for an extremely powerful individual like Gildarts himself. *'Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean' : Gildarts first negates the spell cast by his foe and then hits them with a powerful uppercut, imbibed with Crash, capable of launching said opponent great distances. Disassembly Magic: Another Magic Gildarts is proficient in using, Disassembly Magic is a Caster-Type Magic that creates a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches, regardless of its tangibility. However, instead of being destroyed, the objects that are touched split apart and form numerous, smaller versions of the original. When used on a living organism, the recipient gets reduced into small, doll-like versions of themselves, complete with deadpan expressions. In this case, after some time, the target eventually reverts to their original form, though should the need arise, Gildarts can manually revert them back whenever he wishes. Immense Durability: Gildarts has proven himself to be extremely durable, able to take even the most powerful of attacks and only be slightly affected. Immense Strength: Gildarts is shown to be extremely strong, able to easily throw around all but the absolute most powerful of mages. Immense Magic Power: Even by S-Class Mage standards, Gildarts has been noted to possess an immense amount of Magic Power which he can release as a thick, potent aura around him. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its power, even potential S-Class Mages, and its force can be felt at great distances. When exerted, Gildarts' Magic Power is white in color. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Gildarts is an extremely accomplished unarmed fighter, able to hold his own against even the best of fighters. 'Backstory' 'Relationships' Category:S-Class